regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda's Side Story
Breaking-Up is episode of The normally Regular Show Plot Rigby and Eileen are having a fight and breaking up for a messy meatball sub, Rigby like Margaret better than Eileen, Eileen like Mordecai better than Rigby, Rigby goes to Milten University and where Margaret is and her college is too far, Eileen ask Mordecai on a date to Bistro in Le Park, Audrey ask Benson on a date, Homer tells Muscle Man about Rigby and Eileen are breaking up for messy meatball sub, until Red and Gumball shows up and it was a bad thing, Grimlock doesn't like Rabbids, Red and Gumball are kidnapped by the Empire. AT the prison level they are trying to escape and made it back to the park. The shuttlecock, along with Avengers, crashes into Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base under the Park and destroying his "Teleportation Device" which is supposed to help him to teleport something. Finding this to be cool, Avengers offer to help Anthony fix the machine, and Feeling sorry for him. Transcript It was another regular day at the Coffee Shop Eileen: Here's your meatball sub. (give Rigby a messy meatball sub) Rigby: Hey! Eileen! Eileen: Yeah? Rigby: This looks like a dumpster! Eileen: Well, your mouth is a dumpster already. Rigby: Shut up! Eileen: You shut up you jerk! They start to fight Mordecai: I don't think they're working out. Thomas: What's wrong anyway? Mordecai: They started fighting because Rigby is a jerk and Eileen is smarter than Rigby. Thomas: Rigby, lets leave. Back at the Park Rigby: Stupid Eileen... Eileen: Stupid Rigby... CJ: What's wrong with you guys?! Rigby: I for one like Margaret better than you! Eileen: I like Mordecai better than you! Rigby: Well, I'm going to whatever Milten University Margaret goes to. Eileen: Hey, Mordecai. Mind driving me to Bistro in Le Park? Mordecai: Sure. They leave Rigby: Take me best friend will you? Well, two can play at that game. Thomas and CJ exchange looks. Eileen: Thanks Mordecai. Hey, wanna have dinner. I'll pay. Mordecai: No, no. I'll pay. They go in Mordecai: Table for two. Waiter: May I take your order. Eileen: I'll have a Lobster with salad dressing on the side. Mordecai: I'll have a... Chicken Permasuain? Waiter: (stares at Mordecai) *'Audrey': Hey, Benson wanna go on a date? *'Benson': Sure. *'Homer': I need to tell Mitch. *'Mitch': What's wrong? homer:(whispers) mitch: oh no bro zim: hey guys whats up gumball: hey zim zim: hey gumball homer: well your not going to believe this, rigby and eileen broke up gumball and zim: so *'Red': A messy meatball sub. *'Wander': Right. gumball: I don't about you guys but there is no need to overreact for abreak up zim: yes, and itis not like a bad thing *'Red': Hey, Fives where you going? *'High-Five Ghost': I'm going on a date with Celia. wander: that sounds awesome *'High-Five Ghost': Indeed it is. sudennly gumball and zim got captured by the empire fleet *'Minimoose': squeak gir: I know moose, the empire fleet are here grimlock: me no like rabbids *'Skips': You don't like Rabbids? *'Grimlock': Yes. while at the prison level *'Zim': Now what? gumball: nothing zim zim: wait a minute I think I have a plan scene switches to the vents where zim and zim are crawling gumball: is that you plan zim: yep is me alright. soon they reached outisde of the ship zim: we must of use it to go outisde instead of getting to the other side gumball:then we need to find a way to the outisde escape dropships *'Zim': Where are they gumball: dunno *'Zim': I'll go to my ship and teleport to the park. Let's go. soon the voot cruiser approached and they got on, then it flies zim: nothing can stop us now gumball: um zim, I think we got company they were under attacked by 5 rabbidempire saucers zim: I shall show them no mercy(presses some buttons) the voot cruiser destroyed two saucers zim: 2 down, 3 more to go *'Gumball': Target on those three rabbid empire saucers! the voot cruiser shoot at 3 rabbid saucers gumball: wait a minute, are we in space camera zooms out and regealed that around the empire fleet is space zim: we must be the empire fleet goes to the moon zim: we should be able to get back on earth the voot cruiser flies to earth *(At the park) *'Darwin': Hey look its Gumball and Zim. gumball:we freed ourselves from the rabbid empire *'Zim': Where's High five Ghost? *'Gumball': On a date. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base under the Park) *'Anthony': Time to give it a little test. (he turns it on, it starts for a brief second, then shuts down) Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already. (Avengers smash into it) (sighs) I stand corrected. (Avengers get out of the shuttlecock) Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock? *'Iron Man': We're really sorry, sir, I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton pult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your underground hideout. *'Anthony': Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *'Spider-Man': An teleportation device? What does it do? *'Anthony': Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *'Hawkeye': Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. We're the Avengers. *'Anthony': I'm Anthony. *'Captain America': Tony is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time. *'Anthony': Ah, what the heck. *(Iron Man have restored the teleportation device) *'Iron Man': Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before? *'Anthony': Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *'Thor': Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that? *'Anthony': No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Falcon': I guess this is the last piece. *'Anthony': Ooh, I cannot wait! *'Hulk': Indeed it is. *'Anthony': Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Nick Fury': Okay, here we go, right in here. *'Anthony': Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *'Black Widow': It worked. *'Anthony': Let's go help our friends. *(Anthony & Avengers teleports to the park) *'Muscle Man': Guys, you're here. *'Anthony': Across. *'Rigby': Guys, I can't drive her college, Milten University is twenty hours and too far. *(Dan, Amanda and Troll teleports to the park) *'Dan': Need any help? *'Rigby': Yeah. Come on. Let's go to Bistro in Le Park. *'All': Yeah! *(Ben and his friends arrives) *'Ben Tennyson': We help too. *'Rigby': Yeah. come on. *(At Bistro in Le Park) *'Eileen': Mordecai, I'm sorry. Let's forget the bet. *'Mordecai': Agree. *'Eileen': I have to owe Rigby apology.(Sudennly got sparked in the brain) un sec- se- seeeccoonnd fought, I think think I I shhhhhooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllld don't don't don't. rigby: eilee are you a robot *'Eileen': No. I'm right here. *'Rigby': How did you? *'Eileen': A robot Eileen. I invented. rigby: wha-(sudennly sparking) whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?! How? Thhhhaaaaatttttttswss iimmmmmpooossssssssible ble ble (shuted down) eileen: righy, are you a robot *'Rigby': No. That's Robot Rigby. eileen: I don't get it *'Rigby': Then, this is for you. *(Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends flips open his laptop and the intro of Improbably knot/Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ is in Trouble starts to play) *'Thomas': See? They're playing music! It is a hoot-nanny! *(Song: Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ is in Trouble) *'Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends': ♪Decisions are much easier when made en masse No one accountable, no fear of loss ♪ ♪ Because there's more of us, you will obey ♪ (Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends surround Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ) ♪ You do not have a choice; do what we say!♪ ♪ It's only mob mentality, you do not understand it fully ♪ ♪ Put together thirty nerds and you can make a giant bully ♪ ♪ Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ (Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends start walking towards Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ, everyone else backs away nervously as Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ cries out in fear) ♪ Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ ♪ Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ is in trouble now, see the sweat upon their brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, ♪ (Rigby, runs over to the Bistro in Le Park and kicks it open, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends carry Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ out of the resturant) *'Waiter': Huh, so that's what comeuppance looks like. *'Mordecai': (Runs into S.H.I.E.L.D.) Guys! Ya gotta save us! (cowers behind Phil Culson) They've all gone crazy! (Rigby, Homer, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends replicas return, marching into the S.HI.I.E.L.D.) *'Phil Coulson': It's the Mob Mentality! Once it gets rolling, nothing can stop it! *(Suspense music plays) *'Eileen': (While backing away from Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends) Now, take it easy, guys. This is really a bad decision! *'Maria' Hill': Let's be rational about this! *'Rigby': Okay, everyone... *'Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends': ...Get them! *(Everybody starts attacking Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ) *'Troll Moko': Did we attack Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ? *'Rook Blonko': Yes we did. Mordecai: That's it! We are gonna beat you up and kill all of you!!! (Music stop plays) Gang: What? (Gets beated up by Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ) *'Hulk': HULK SMASH BLUEJAY, MOLE, GOAT AND CLOUD! *(Hulk beats up Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ) *'Mordecai': We give up. We're really sorry. *'Spider-Man': It's okay. We accept for your better apology. *'Rigby': You're right. We're really sorry. *'Eileen': Is okay. We accept for your better apology. I'm also sorry about that meatball sub. Are we cool? *'Rigby': Totally. *(Rigby & Eileen kiss on the lips) *'Rigby': So, what now? *'Nova': Fight! *'Rigby': Let’s get ’em! *(Spider-Man knocks the wind out of Mordecai, and Fire Star knocks the wind out of Eileen, Hawkeye knocks the wind out of Thomas. The last one standing is CJ; Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends close in and nail her with a all star combination. She tumbles to the ground in slow motion. They hover behind her and address themselves to the o.c.) *(At the Medical Bay at S.H.I.E.L.D. Base) *'Rigby': So now you know why we had to do what we did. We all feel really bad, and hope that you’ll forgive us. *'Homer': Besides, it hurt us a lot more than it hurt you. *(We see Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ they beat up—and they certainly did a thorough job. Bandages, casts, crutches, and wheelchairs are present in abundance.) *'Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ': Well, now, we wouldn’t say that. *(Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas, CJ, Rigby, Homer, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends laugh; occasional moans of pain are heard as well.) End Teaser *'Gumball': Thank goodness is over. *'Hulk': Guys you gonna see this on the computer. *'Nick Fury': It appears that someone created the powers like you did cause the heroes to change into the form. *'Thor': Another one, don't telll me that the Heroes got it? *'Max Tennyson': Hey, Tony you gotta see this on the computer. *'Iron Man': It turns the heroes turn into evil version of Hulks and Mighty Dragons. *'Spider-Man': The Normally Regular Show! Hulked Out Heroes! Be sure to watch the next one! *(End of teaser) Trivia *Mordecai, Eileen, Thomas and CJ got beat up by Rigby, Homer, Gumball, Darwin, Muscle Man, Zim, Angry Birds, Skips, Autobots, Dinobots, Minimoose, Gir, Anthony, Avengers, Dan, Amanda, Troll Ben and his friends for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show